Life As They See It
by JuSteMiLy01
Summary: It's basically what the title says...


Chapter one: When You thought I Was Insane

Peyton's Point Of View:

God Dammit! Why is everything always about him?! I mean come on, he's more confused than I am! But no, who cares how I feel in all this. I'm not trying to be selfish, but I guess I don't matter. Screw the fact that I was just another worthless one night stand fling to him. God, sometimes I wish I could find cupid and knock him on his ass. Hell, that's what happens to everyone he strikes; someone ends up getting hurt, so why was I that someone? Why do you think it's called "falling in love" anyway; the name gives up it's identity. Dammit, why couldn't I have thought of all this BEFORE I began to fall for Lucas; so much would be different right now...

"Earth to Peyton?" A familiar voice asked me as a hand dangled in front of my face.

No other than good old Haley...Haley "good girl, tutor girl" James.

"What? Oh, sorry," I told her.

What the hell am I saying?! I'm not sorry, why should I have to apologize all the time? Haley's just one of those people I guess. Wait, no, no I don't mean that, Haley's awesome. She's one of the very few people I can even count on anymore...

"So what were you thinking about now? A certain someone perhaps?" Haley asked slyly as she grinned at me. I took my pillow and playfully hit her.

"If by 'a certain someone' you mean Lucas, hell no," I said blankly.

Liar...

"Liar," Haley told me as she threw the pillow at my face.

Oh look at that, now we think alike too. Maybe we can switch lives, and she can deal with all the drama that Lucas gives out willingly. Knowing Lucas, he'd never know we switched. Crack.

"I just don't get how he can be such an asshole to me, and then be a completely different person to you," I said, twirling the pillow between my hands. "Why do I always end up at this question?!" I asked, getting annoyed, not at Haley, just at myself.

"Because you thought you knew him better; hell, so did I. We just never expected Lucas to be this way, and that's why it's so hard to just let it go. If it were anyone else...but it's not," Haley said.

Jesus Christ the woman could write a book. It was like she practically studied for that answer. I was expecting the same bullshit I got from everyone else; the "because you still love him" speech. That speech sucked.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm not talking to him either," Haley added as she flipped through my sketchbook.

Right...'cause that makes it all better.

"So why'd you come over here? Not that I don't want you here, I just figured you'd be with Nathan," I asked.

If you have another "Nathan problem," I will personally throw you out the window, or just toss you out of here because that's not as harsh. smile But no, seriously, I'm about to crack.

"I need your advice on what to do with Nathan," Haley blurted out slowly as she continued looking through my drawings; my life.

Crack.

"What's up with you two now?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed which made Haley smile.

"He umm...well he asked me to marry him tonight," Haley said happily.

DOUBLE CRACK!

"What?!?! Holy shit what'd you say?!?" I asked, suddenly very involved in the conversation.

"You're going to think I'm nuts," Haley said nervously.

That answered my question right there; she said yes, I bet you anything. Nathan? A husband? Shit...craaaaaack.

"I said yes," Haley said happily as she stuck out her ring finger.

Damn I'm good at this shit...and I'm the psychotic one? What the hell was she thinking?! What the hell was Nathan thinking?! Wait, Nathan was thinking about sex, what else? Haley...Haley, what the hell?!

"Wow, umm I'm really happy for you two," I said, still trying to take the news in.

Liar...crack.

"You don't sound happy," Haley said nervously, beginning to think this was a mistake.

"I am, really, I'm just surprised," I reassured her. Her face lit up as she gave me a hug.

Liar!!! Dammit! Crack...AGAIN! When she said she had a problem with Nathan, I was thinking another girl, or another porn story; not a freaking wedding! God, next thing I know, Lucas and Nathan are going to be best of friends.

"Ok well I need to go, it's almost midnight, I just needed to get that all out," Haley said as she gave Peyton another hug.

"I'll see you later," I told her as she went downstairs. I collapsed on my bed.

CRACK!!!! What the hell is going on with everyone?!? Nathan Scott? A husband? Wow, ok...screw that, goodnight; or so I thought.


End file.
